Incomplete
by ScrewSociety666
Summary: Inuyasha can't stop thinking about her. Why won't she leave his mind?


ScrewSociety666

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or the song 'Incomplete'

This is a songfic that I would like to dedicate to my b/f Sean. I was reading an X-men fic and said 'if we ever broke up like that I would die' and so after hearing this song I had to write this fic. Hope you like it.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

The white haired demon sat in the dog wood tree staring into space. He was caught up in memories of the one me loved and cared for the most. It was spring and flower petals blew around him. The scent was the trigger of the memories. He jumped down from the tree and walked through the meadow. That was the last place he had seen her before being pinned to the tree that was to hold his life forever. He kept walking ending up by a river of clear blue water. He looked down seeing her in the reflection.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Inuyasha blinked several times as a young man called to him. He looked up to see Miroku coming closer to him. He sighed and turned back to the water. When his memories took hold of him it was as if everything faded away. Miroku saw that his friend was in a daze and let him be. Waiting to be sure he didn't wander off getting lost. Inuyasha hopped onto one of the rock in the water and crouched down. He splashed water on his face when he caught her scent. The scent of the one he loved more then his life and ran towards it.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

He saw her long black hair as he neared. She turned and looked at him with a bit of surprise and shock written on it. As he slowed his pace to a walk he could see her face fall into wonder. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he thought of it as well. Did they still love each other? He knew he loved her more then he had ever loved her in his whole life. As he stood there looking at her several feet away she ran into his arms.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

He couldn't help but smile as he held her in his arms. The scent of her engulfed him and he held her lovingly placing a kiss on the top of her head. Her soft features were even more beautiful now then he had ever seen. Yet, she pulled away shaky of what she had just done. She ran off, deeper into the forest leaving him standing hurt more and yet confused. Tears came to his eyes as he muttered what he had been longing to say to her. "I love you Kikio."

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

He turned and began his walk back to the river where he left his friend. After all this time and she left when they still had a chance. A chance to make things right, to be together again. He wondered if he would be able to ever tell her how he truly felt. She had always listened and believed him but would she belive him now? So many things ran through his mind as he approached the river.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

The next several days dragged on as thoughts and memories came flying back. His head had been down or turned gazing off. That's when her scent came back to him. He looked ahead and there she was off to the side. He ran ahead only to find that he had imagined her presence. He sighed and stood there waiting for the rest of the group to catch up as he looked out at the horizon watching the sun set.


End file.
